Fleas
by FoxRedd
Summary: The battle for London has long since passed, and the once glorious city has been rebuilt. Hellsing as always defended Queen and country but is facing the possibility of collapse if a new heir is not found. Though one may exist, but can a problem child really master Hellsing, its special duties and dangerous dogs. *Story not suited for young readers.*
1. Fear the Dark and Vampire Cake

**I have another story that I am writing along with this one so I don't know about updates but they will defiantly come. This story is most probably going to be more of comedyish and action fiction as I experiment with various vampire lore. Story probably not suited for young readers due to adult language and blood and gore later on.**

**I do not own Hellsing or any of its characters, Hellsing and its bad a** vampires are owned by whoever owns it... and them.**

* * *

In a way I imagine they are like fleas, retched things that pester and feed off you. Not like mosquitoes which can easily be swatted away or the tick that falls away when full, no they don't fall away and are quick to jump when found out. Pesky little bastards that just won't die no matter how hard you try to crush them, and when you think they're gone for good they come back.

Integra sighed and leaned back in her leather chair. She rubbed her good eye and grumbled under her breath at the reports and files that were spread across her desk. The amount of property damage this month was giving her a migraine and the latest report wasn't helping. It wasn't just the reports either, lately the round table has been at her heels about the amount of money they are having to spend on property damage and media suppression for 'accidental exposure'.

Though she started to wonder if they really were accidents. In one such incident her vampire ran out in the middle of the street during a late London rush hour in pursuit of her prey. The fool ended up being hit by an oncoming truck moving at 35 miles per hour. Such a blow would have been fatal or hospitalized any human, and what does the vampire do?! She gets up, dusts herself off and continues on her merry way like it didn't even happen.

Can't cover that up as a terrorist attack. The head of Hellsing shook her head as she dug through the desk compartments. She mentally cursed vowing to strangle the bloodsucker for stealing her cigars again. If only it would work.

"Seras!" Integra roared at the top of her lungs.

Though she and the Draculina didn't share a mental link like how she could summon Alucard, Integra knew Seras could hear her from just about anywhere on the grounds. It didn't take long before the knob turned and said monster peaked her head into the office.

Anyone would say she did so with an air of caution being weary of the angry Integra, but the Hellsing woman knew better. While her slight frown, raised brows, and overall nervous behavior indicated fear, the glint in her bright scarlet eyes said otherwise. There Integra was told that while the monster played fearful and innocent she knew what she had done and did it on purpose.

"Come in Seras." Integra said calmer but still growled out between her teeth.

Seras fidgeted, tapping her fingers on the door before averting her gazed momentarily. Integra could practically feel the smile hidden behind the mask.

"I don't know…" She cowered fakely. "You might throw something at me again."

"Your damn right I will! Now get in here!"

The vampire entered with her head hung and pouting eyes. She stood before Integra with her hands clasped behind her back and rocked on her heels.

"Where are they?"

Seras shrugged. Integra grinned out of anger as her brow twitched.

"You're testing my patience vampire. It seems that every time I leave and return to my office something is either moved, or rearranged in some way and now they've ending up missing too. Now explain to me why that is."

The grin was now apparent though partially hidden under the golden bangs as Seras still held her head down. Gone in an instant as it morphed into a bubbly smile as she addressed with a new air of playfulness that almost defined the former police girl, almost.

"I moved them." Seras stated in a cheerful matter-o-fact way.

"And what compelled you to do such a thing?" Integra inquired as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well I moved them hoping you would leave and go searching for them. You can't stay cooped up in here forever, wouldn't want you to age and gain weight now would we."

She stated it so nicely you could have easily have though you miss heard her, but this was nothing new to Integra. The consistent aging jokes will always be there and probably started around the time she turned 35 and started to 'feel' her age, or act like an old man as Seras put it. However the fat joke was new and she intended to get to the bottom of it.

"I haven't gained any weight!"

Integra rose from her chair and ran her hands down the sides of her suit as if to smooth out the material, but in reality she was seeing if she could feel any weight gain. She didn't feel any different, though not entirely convinced either.

"C'mon Integra" Seras gestured towards the doors. "Let's go get your precious cigars and have you maybe burn off that pudding you ate yesterday."

She flinched and almost hissed in response.

"What pudding?! How would you know?! You're supposed to be asleep."

Seras turned and pinched her nose.

"I can smell it on your breath. Maybe if it was vanilla I wouldn't have been able to detect it over the scotch or cigars, but chocolate it defiantly stronger than the two."

Mentally she made a note to hide her snack habits better as Seras led her through the hall and down the stairs. She could have just sent the thief to retrieve them for her but somehow in the mix of mental notes and random conversation she had ended up following the vampire to the dining hall.

"You hid them here?"

"Hid them? They've been in plain sight since I set them on the grand table. If you'd leave your office once in a while you'd have seen them by now." She added pointing at Integra avidly who scoffed in return.

A sense of Deja'vu hit her as she approached the dining hall door and her hand fell on the handle. Integra racked her brain for an answer but every attempt to find the it failed. It was almost as if the part of her mind that held the answer itself was blocked and she felt dazed as she turned the handle and entered the dining room. It was pitch black in the middle of the night with all the lights off. The only light coming from the hall she just came from, but even that was cut off as the door shut behind her.

Immediately flags went off as she instinctively became alert. Years as head of a vampire hunting agency and as a vampire hunter herself she was wisely cautious of the dark. Her hand went for the gun that was always at her side no matter the circumstance. As her fingers grazed over the sidearm when the lights were suddenly flicked on.

Integra's good eye was assaulted by the sudden light as her ears were attacked by the roar of voices.

"Surprise!"

Inwardly she flinched, but didn't dare allow anyone to see it openly. The moment she saw the soldiers and the large cake sitting on the table she remembered why she had been hit with a sudden deja'vu. Integra glared at the vampire who smiled in return. Every year they go through this and Seras seemed to manage to get past her defenses and hide the memory of it from her each time just before the sudden surprise leaving her with the deja'vu.

Perhaps it was a reminder that she was becoming too lax around Seras. Though she considered the bubbly blonde a dear friend it was still no reason to let her guard down. A monster was still a monster after all; no matter the mask it wore.

"Happy Birthday Sir!" Her men shouted together.

For now she would play along as she always did and approached the cake on the table as the captain lit the candles with a gun shaped lighter. Thankfully there were only four candles on the cake. Either they weren't sure as to the age of their boss or didn't want to put anymore holes in the icing.

The faintest of smiles graced her lips as she examined the pastry. In a way the black cartoonish bat shaped cake reminded her of Alucard with its red eyes and fluffy hair on top of the head. Though she couldn't imagine him sticking his tongue out in such a playful manner the fanged grin was defiantly him.

The knife used to cut the cake was shaped like a sword and Seras was sure to decapitate the cake and present Integra with the head. What was even more spectacular was the red filling that ooze out like blood as the blade sliced through the bat.

Integra shook her head as she remembered last year's cake that was shaped like a black dog, though missing the multi-eyes it had a toy soldier in its mouth and other hidden in the stomach area that one of the guests almost choked on.

The party lasted well into the night with the soldiers talking mostly of the vampire's latest 'accident' involving a well place tank of propane and a bunch of ghouls that had painted an entire room red from wall to wall, but still managed to miss the vampire. It wasn't until after the building was on the verge of collapse from the out of control fire that she saw fit to finally kill him and exit, then it came crashing down.

This was one of the few moments all of her men (some are female soldiers too) were gathered in one place so she took this moment to examine all those that served under her. Giving Integra her moment of space Seras had gone to mingle among the remainder of the Wild Geese, being the captain Markus, Pete, James and Ladon. Among them were the post-war veterans that were hired to renew the troops after the mansion was totaled by millennium for the second time. Though they weren't apart of Hellsing during the destruction of London they were still veterans in their own right with most of them being members for over ten or so years. They consisted of Kate, Jason, and Stewart as the squad leaders of the handful of troops. All of them actually having been trained by the ever diminishing Geese.

Next and further off from the group crowded around the loud when existed Seras were mostly survivors of the war. With their understandable but over exuberant hate for vampires they avoided Seras and the others like plague and were most likely here by force since they didn't hold to high of regard for the boss that employed the very thing they hated most.

It didn't matter either way to her, they could pout as much as they wanted but Seras was by far the best vampire hunter among them. Clearly her powers were in a way cheating but it didn't matter, as long as she could kill the enemy Integra assigned to her without hesitation. This way it didn't cost her so many of her men as well. That being said it was costing her a fortune in damages to the designated hunting grounds so perhaps things are about even.

Human soldiers are frail and corruptible, but vampires are expensive and hazardous. All in all things would never be easy.

After the party Integra returned to her office to put things away before bed. Seras was already waiting for her before the desk. She returned to her desk and lit one of her reclaimed cigars before speaking.

"You're expensive you know."

"I know." Seras breathed. "Sorry, I just get carried away. Boredom seems to spark a rather odd creativity for vampires."

"I've noticed."

"How was the cake?"

"Surprisingly familiar." Integra replied as she exhaled smoke.

"You fall for the same trick every year."

"Only because you feel the need to invade my mind. I can't keep you out like I did Alucard, a simple order won't suffice. Though I suppose it helps keep my attentiveness in check." She took another puff.

Integra reached for an aloft vanilla folder cast aside from the rest and slid it over to Seras. The Draculina took the folder and eyed it contents with mild interest.

"Another vampire in need of my time." She giggled.

"No, not this time."

Seras tilted her head in confusion, but continued to look over the file. Inside was the information on boy in his teens. His profile picture showed him to be fair skinned with dark brown hair, and dark almost violet blue eyes. The boys glare was intense and spoke of a harsh past and equally bad attitude that just shouted for everyone to leave him along but secretly longed for someone that might be really capable of helping.

"You pervert Integra!"

Said Hellsing choked on her smoke and almost dropped her cigar on the desk and papers covering it.

"What, how?!"

"Got all these pictures of this boy in here, shame on you."

Integra leaned back in her chair returning to her calm exterior though the annoyance still showed on her face to the vampire.

"That's not what those are for."

"Then explain, before I report you." Seras crossed her arms.

"Report me?" She chuckled. "Yes I'm afraid the bloodsucker is going to report me to the authorities. Why don't you let them know what you are while you're at it so they can have me put a hit on your head while I'm being booked."

"I'll be sure to track myself down once I receive your order."

"It'll take you far too long to accomplish such a simple task."

Both of them shared a brief laugh at the thought of Seras chasing her own shadows with an intent to kill before returning to business.

"The boy is Zachery Barret, age 15 and born in 2004."

"Oh…"

Seras was still only mildly interested at this point. The idea of him not being a vampire that she was going to hunt had her a bit bummed out, but the potential for an even greater adventure was the only thing that kept her attention from the little birdy on the bookshelf that continuously dipped its beak in a glass of water.

What was the point of that thing? She never really bothered to find out; rather it was just its consistent movement and shiny paint that kept her interested, that and she always felt the need to count every time she saw him dip into the water.

Integra cleared her throat bringing the Draculina's attention back to her. She glance over at the little birdy with a knowing smile. It had done its job well for the past 20 years since she bought it for the sole purpose of distracting Seras while she worked. Knowing that vampires compulsively counted and were drawn to shiny objects she just had to have it. Many a night she was able to complete entire binders worth of work in one sitting thanks to him. Part of her wondered if it would have worked on Alucard too.

"So what's so important about this kid, he looks like a brat to me."

Seras grinned to herself, she would defiantly know.

"True, but it is possible he is an illegitimate heir to Hellsing."

"Really!"

Integra nodded.

"So you intend to make him the next head of Hellsing?"

The smirk currently told Integra that Seras was defiantly interested, like a child that had found a new toy to play with. Calmly she put out the cigar and left it in the ash tray before rising.

"Tomorrow we will be headed to North America and stay for a week for blood testing."

Seras made a face and raised a brow at her boss.

"How do you intend to get me to America?"

This time it was the human's turn to grin; one that had the vampire tilting her head in curiosity and anticipation. Seras's coffin would have to be shipped ahead and she very well couldn't have the Draculina in American unattended for several hours. No she had a much better plan at shipping her so she could easily keep an eye on her at the same time. Though she was unsure if Seras had mastered this ability yet, nonetheless she would have to use it. There was just no other choice or rather this would be the most interesting one.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Doggy Do's and Don'ts (though I might change the title.)**


	2. Doggy Do's and Don'ts

A Cheshire crescent floated about the sky over the rural outskirts of London. An old country house seemed like all the rest this night. Nothing of much interest anywhere with all the citizens asleep and all the animals returned to their pens. Almost everyone however, Seras was very much awake as she sat in the old country house comfortably on the couch.

All of her attention was currently aimed to the cell phone in her hands. She was surly thankful that Integra caved and updated all Hellsing technology including her phone to the newest version, so now she could view target information and play games at the same time. Now she was just waiting for said target to return for the day and played an addicting jewel game in the meantime.

To her technology had come far in the past 20 years and was sure to continue to advance. Integra just about threw a fit every time something new came out since she would have to update and relearn everything all over again, but Seras was ecstatic. She absolutely loved her new phone with its touch screen, ability to multitask and organize everything while still allow her to play games and music anywhere she wanted.

It was a music/movie/game player, agenda, sketch pad, book, clock, camera, and even a flash light all in one. Though she would probably never use the flashlight and the bright light emitted by the cell was hard on her sensitive eyes it didn't even matter. Seras glanced at the time; in about 5 or so minutes her target should be arriving to avoid the sun that would be rising in about an hour.

Seras stretched on the couch and crossed her feet on the table. She sighed as she put away her phone and checked over her gun. Integra had long since taken away the 3rd incarnation of the Harkonnen Anti-Armor rifle, and replaced it with a simple pistol. Not so simple to humans the 50 caliber Desert Eagle was a hard gun to handle, to a vampire it was hardly anything special. Sure the silver colored gun could do the job but it was just too uninteresting to be given a proper name.

The Draculina pulled the slide back and threw her arm over the couch pointing the barrel towards the hall where the door was. She sat in total silence before the door finally started to creek open. Normally she would let the vampire see her and take her time killing the ghouls one by one, but this time she had somewhere to be later. He didn't even need to show his face; the moment he entered the house she put a bullet straight through the cheap drywall and into his skull.

If the gun was any stronger then she would have shot through both the drywall and the front door but Integra refused to order any modified arms or give back the Harkonnen until Seras proved she could control her happy trigger finger. Dust filled the space where the vampire once stood as Seras headed for the door kicking through the ashes as she left.

The grass violently swayed as the helicopter hovered overhead. Seras grinned, her prediction for the amount of time need was correct and the pick-up was just on time. Once the 'big bird' as they all called it lowered just enough she jumped phasing through the side door and entered the aircraft.

Just about everyone inside was already asleep save for the captain and another man which she couldn't remember the name of, just that he was one of the bunch that didn't like her. He greeted her only with a glare and scowl. Clapping drew her attention from the other to the captain.

"Glad you didn't make a mess this time but couldn't you get finished sooner, some of us would like to go to bed before morning you know!" He did his best to scold her but his smile gave him away.

"Sorry but I chose to wait for him rather than risk another incident like last time since Sir Integra wasn't too thrilled about it."

Captain Markus opened his mouth to say something again but the other man beat him to it.

"That old hag's really got you under her foot vampire" He chuckled. "To think you would be so low as to willingly kill for a human."

Seras turned to him with her hands on her hips.

"Sir Integra's only 42 not an old hag, she is your boss and I suggest you address her as such." She growled behind her teeth. "Be glad I hunt vampires and not you."

He huffed.

"Such tough talk for a hunting dog. Why don't do fetch me a fox while you're out next time."

"If you insist I'll be sure to bring you back a trophy from my next hunt."

The vampire turned to resume her conversation with Markus, but the other wasn't quite done talking yet. He was determined to find a way to get under her skin.

"Rumors say another vampire used to work here too. Your master right? From what I see of you he must have been pretty pathetic. So pitiful that you survived the attack on London and he didn't. How we-

He couldn't finish his sentence as his words caused an immediate reaction from the Draculina. Her hand clamped down on his throat and shoved him back in his seat rocking the helicopter. It all happened so fast that anyone barely registered the movement until they saw him struggling under Seras's grasp; Seras herself wasn't even thinking at this point.

"Seras!" The Captain called out.

Now awake many of the squad including the captain rushed for the vampire in an attempt to pull her away. Despite the combined effort of the five men Seras didn't even flinch and the other continued to choke. Desperately he clawed at her hand and arm regretting the words that came from his mouth. Seras's teeth were bared and her red stare was unbearable, at this point he was afraid she would rip his throat out.

When the squad couldn't pull the vampire from her victim Markus was forced to make a difficult decision. Many of them consider Seras to be there friend but Integra had made sure to inform them when they first started to work for Hellsing that the monster could never be their friend. Seras was a monster, nothing more nothing less.

He didn't want to kill her, but would if he had to.

_"If Seras ever attacks a person shoot her. Don't hesitate_." He remembered Integra's cold stare and icy blue eyes as she told him this when he became captain. _"Put her down if she stops holding back."_

Several shots went off in the small compartment of the helicopter. All of them striking Seras; she filched when the first few bullets hit her side and the final one stuck her jaw. The man, Nick, was released and immediately gasped for air before unclasping his safety belt and retreating behind the others.

Seras remained on her knees with her head down as the helicopter touched down on the Hellsing grounds. Once it was down she merely dissolved through the floor to return to her room to await Integra's call.

* * *

The vampire was certainly surprised to return to her room to find her coffin gone and a crate now in the place where it once sat. More specifically a dog crate. Initially she panicked at the sight of her missing coffin, but remembered that she would was to be in trouble so she just sat in front of the kennel with her knees to her chest and awaited her call.

Time passed before Seras suddenly felt her body jerk and her face hit the stone floor. She groaned and moved to sit back up; she must have fallen asleep while she waited. Seras turned to see a very unhappy Integra scowling down at her. Blue and icy stare said it all as Seras sighed and played the submissive dog that allowed her to continue to remain at Hellsing.

"It won't happen again." Seras finally breathed.

"It better not."

Three simple words, but powerful when laced with toxic venom that dripped from each letter daring the vampire to act out again.

"You're going to make up for this incident by being on your best behavior during out time to and in America."

Seras merely nodded avoiding eye contact. It wasn't really that she was afraid but more that if she played the part right everything would move a lot faster. Not that an angry Integra wasn't terrifying just that she really didn't 'fear' anything anymore.

"Now, on to how where going to get you to America."

Immediately Seras was turned sitting on her knees and giving Integra her complete attention. The switch had been flicked and she had returned to her usual perky self as if what occurred with the squad no longer mattered; if it had ever mattered, Integra wasn't so sure anymore.

"As you can see this crate was purchased just for you."

The Draculina took the time to examine it closer now that Integra had stated it was for her. The box was rather large, tan in color, and already marked with a tracking number for the flight. A rather large Great Dane could probably be rather comfortable inside. Seras eyed Integra not entirely sure how the 'dog' crate was going to smuggle her over sea.

"Though I could probably fit in here I don't think I would go unnoticed even if you covered it at the airport."

Integra smirked.

"It'll work just fine once you transform into a dog no one will even think twice about it."

"Huh?! The only thing I can transform are my cloths and arm! I can't pose as a dog!"

"But you will." Integra insisted.

"How, I don't know how to do that!"

Seras began to pout as she crossed her arms and took a more defensive stance.

"We don't have time to argue about this. You can either learn or you can stay hear."

The vampire started to answer but Integra stopped her with a wave of her hand.

"If you stay here then you are not to leave this room under any circumstance. You will not be allowed out until I return."

Seras growled in agitation as she pouted further, turning away from Integra lightly stomping her feet.

"That's not fair."

"Life's not fair, and fair doesn't even exist for the dead."

Integra received a frown from the vampire. It was an 'I know you're right, but still mad' kind of frowns. The Hellsing head stepped towards the door.

"In about an hour I will send down some of the soldiers to retrieve the kennel with or without you in it."

The door creaked closed as Integra left Seras to practice. Seras let out a growl that caused the lights in the room to shutter. She eyed the crate again; it was clear to her this was Integra's way of both keeping her out of trouble and getting back at her for all the stuff she had swapped and stolen the past 20 years.

Just like that damn bird this was meant to torment her. Seras could even see the little shinny toys already inside the crate and just waiting for her to chew on them.

"I'm not a fucking dog!" She shouted to the room.

She could live with not going, but the thought of defeat didn't sit well. If her master ever found out when he returned that she not only left Integra unattended but also did so because she couldn't change form he defiantly would not be happy. Integra would probably tell him to just to spite her too, or she'd give it away by acting nervous trying to keep him in the dark and he'd just search through her head anyways.

Seras sighed and crouched in front of the crate hoping it might spark something in her head or give her a hint. Unfortunately she was left just staring at the box with a stupid expression on her face. She whined even more when she suddenly couldn't even remember what a dog was supposed to look like.

_"Oi!"_ An all too familiar voice called out to her. _"Don't give in yet. Show Sir Integra up by turning into some big ass mutt!"_ He laughed.

Seras grinned, she could practically smell the smoke. She thought back to the dog's she'd seen; there was Alucard's Baskerville, police shepherds, small poodles, and various other types that wandered the London streets with or without owners. None of them would do. If she wanted to show Integra up then she would need something different.

The vampire smiled evilly once she decided on what form to take; the one she'd chosen was more like that of the beast she fought burring the attack on London, though not as big. It was surprisingly easier than she thought it would be and less about being the beast but more about not being human. Once she stopped thinking she was 'human' and started imagining herself as a dog it just sort of happened.

Seras was a bit awkward as she approached the kennel; her legs just didn't want to cooperate and move in order as they should and the tail was making it worse. As her body lumbered from side to side the tail swayed and seemed to take most of her wait with it. Weren't tails supposed to be for balance?

Abruptly she stopped as she almost face planted into the floor. Slowly she leveled her body out which was no easy task; not only was she heavier but the weight itself was distributed differently that if she was in a human form.

Most of the weight was at her chest (though that might not have been very different) with some at the rear, and feet, and the rest at her head which was rather weighted compared to a humans head. At first she thought that maybe her form was incorrect but everything seemed to be where it was supposed to be. Limbs moved properly and all; some even moving according to emotion without her noticing, like the tail and ears.

Determined she stalked over to the kennel intent to enter it and wait for her pick up only to realize she'd forgot to unlatch the door before changing. Seras eyed her thumb-less paws. She started to pout or maybe curse but ended up letting out a deafening howl that seemed to shake the very walls and flicker the lights.

_'Oops…'_ She thought hopping no one heard that.

Seras sat and pulled herself close to the door. Her shadows made an attempt to squeeze the latch to release it but couldn't quite grasp it. A growl rumbled in her throat as she glared at the bars.

_'To bad I can't just walk through it.'_ She jumped as realization hit her. _'How stupid of course I can!'_

Easily the beast slipped through the bars and settled into the bedding curling up into a tight ball. Just in time too as her door opened and two troopers entered. She recognized them as Jason and Ladon but didn't say anything, she was a beast after all.

Ladon the taller of the two, brown hair and eyes, broad shoulders, and stiff stance was the first to approach the crate.

"Seras, you in there?" He chuckled as he down to look inside.

* * *

Integra was waiting outside as her things were being loaded into the same truck that would be transporting Seras. Everyone around her stiffened as howl echoed all around. It wasn't a type of dog howl or one that you learn to associate with wolves, but rather deeper and more pronounced like the darkness itself was crying out, it's warning to all.

Even the birds perched on the iron fencing fled at the mere sound. All the soldiers turned to stare at Integra with uncertainty before continuing with their work, though still unnerved. Ice queen Integra glanced at the time on her phone. She was beginning to become impatient since it had been well over 30 minutes since she sent Ladon and Jason to retrieve the vampire.

To her surprise she saw the two bringing Seras over on a cart. Integra noticed how worn out they looked and the darkness that seemed to radiate from the kennel.

"Sorry Sir" Jason started. "It took us forever to get the cage up the basement stairs and Seras didn't help."

Integra stared in disbelief. _'Seras couldn't be that heavy…' _That was originally what she thought before she took a look inside the crate. Her eyes widened making the edges of the beast's mouth raise in a smirk. Inside shrouded in smooth but wild fur Seras was curled in a ball with her tail over her nose and her body taking up most all the space in the crate. Her black fur was like a starless night lit only by two glowing blood scarlet eyes.

Seras's ears were broad and pointed, standing straight and alert. Her nose long and slim with wide powerful jaws and thick fangs that showed from behind her tail as she grinned. The legs were thin but muscular under the fur and finished at large paws and bladed claws. Seras's tail lazily wagged at Integra's furious thoughts and mental curses.

_'That's not a dog!'_ She angrily thought.

The beast didn't respond but simply continued to lazily wag its tail and before long Integra backed off shaking her head disapprovingly.

"Gave us quite the fright, she did when we first saw her." Ladon laughed.

"Just load her up…" Integra frowned at the vampires antics. Though it could have been worse if it was Alucard and not Seras.

* * *

**To be clear about the dog form, I think Seras would be able to change form since vampires are shape-shifters and it never really states that their ability is limited to the souls or familiars that they posses but rather seems to be dependent on what they think they can and can't do. As for the color I don't think their hair really matters, but is based more off the shadows that make up the form or the color of the familiar its self. Thats my opinion anyways...**

**Also the reason I chose America over any other country is simply cuz I don't really know much about other places and to have the boy come from America which is similar in a few ways to England but culturally different would be hilarious to explore as the two 'ways of doing things' clash. And to have the up-tight and royal Integra deal with a low-class teenager brattier than Alucard and Seras would also be funny.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Next Chapter Integra and Seras make their way into America and there are some concerns about the 'not a dog' that she has brought with her. After the long annoying flight they get to meet the supposed Hellsing heir.**


	3. Undead Servant, letters, and Anxiety

**Chapter 3**

**There was something I was going to write here but can't remember...**

* * *

Annoyed, she was very annoyed right now. Integra cursed mentally. Currently she was doing her best not to snap at the crewmen that were supposed to be loading her things onto the plane in which she would be flying first class. Everything was going smoothly up until they laid eyes on the crate and its contents.

Seras rested inside smugly chewing on one of the shiny toys provided for her. All while the crew hesitated and scuttled around like chickens with their heads cleanly detached. They had done their best to load and prepare everything but 'her' however now that everything else was on its way to the plane only Seras was left. A manager soon arrived on scene.

"Is there a problem?" Integra bit back a less kind remark.

The manager rubbed the back of his neck and avoided Integra's fierce gaze.

"Well…um…" He glanced over at the kennel. "It's just that the animal…"

"I've already been over this with your superior. As you can see the dog's crate is already marked for the flight."

They weren't all that convinced but started the crate for the plane nonetheless. Integra watched as they carted Seras away. The crew better hope that they didn't skimp on their job and 'forget' to load her on the plane. An angry Integra was one problem, but an unsupervised Seras at an airport was something completely different.

* * *

All in all she was rather comfortable at the moment. Nice soft chair, excellent alcohol, no noise, and best off all no Seras to bug her at every step. Integra was intent on relaxing on the ride to America; she was certain that she would need all her energy just to keep from blowing up at the amount of incompetence she was soon to encounter.

That and because keeping Seras reigned in was a lot harder than it looked, or should have been. Hellsing shook her head to clear her thoughts of the bloodsucker. Just thinking of her was already giving her a headache. Integra sighed and decided against resting. With her luck the moment she fell asleep the monster would take that chance to cause trouble.

So instead she focused on the boys file. According to his files he was a troublesome orphan boy that had one to many marks on his record. His behavior was wild and erratic; described as unpredictable and a danger to himself and others. Integra raised a blonde brow, where had she read this before?

* * *

In the cargo hold Seras laid in her plastic prison. Her tail swayed in agitation; though she supposed this was better than being locked in her coffin but still not entirely better. At least the coffin was more comfortable. She quietly wondered if she could sneak to the section were Integra was. It was perhaps less about sneaking and more about not being noticed as a stowaway.

Her shadows were perfectly capable of getting her there unnoticed but there was no guarantee her ability to manipulate a person would hold up. From what she gathered the past 20 years experimenting with that particular ability to pacify a person or other sorts, often a weaker person would collapse due to the strain and a stronger person would get a migraine. She defiantly didn't need anyone on the plane passing out so she decided to just remain in her box. Maybe she could catch some Z's or ponder how her master made manipulating others look so easy.

After a few minutes Seras growled to herself. The consistent buzzing and roaring of the engines was a pain to her ears. Sleeping was out of the question and her grasp on the dog form was slipping. Airplanes were by far worse than helicopters.

* * *

By the end of the flight Integra was relived to not only find that Seras had remained in the kennel but also fallen asleep. The big black creature was dead to the world as the crew loaded her into a truck for transport to a hotel. Now all she had to do was go meet with the boy's CPS agent and arrive at the hotel before nightfall to avoid incident.

Integra and Seras went their separate ways as the truck left for the hotel and she headed via private taxi to the CPS offices. Upon arrival and entrance onto the rather large executive like building a person was already waiting for her.

"Ah-Miss. Hellsing" A clean cut dark skinned man in a suit greeted her. "I'm John Simmons, we spoke over the phone regarding young Barret."

Hellsing figured she must have really looked out of place here for him to pick her out of the crowd that easily. Simmons gestured over to the brat-_er_- boy that sat across the room in a waiting chair near the wall. She took his measure as she and Simmons neared him.

His hair was short and dark brown but just long enough for the bangs to fall over the eyes. His skin was light as if he didn't bother much with outdoors activities and his cloths were a bit worn. Dressed in a dark green zip up hoodie adorned with black writing, black shirt, dark jeans with a tear in the left knee, and unlaced and tattered shoes. Fingerless gloves covered both hands and a mesh backpack sat on the floor at his feet.

Zachery turned his head to glare at the pair as they neared him. Almost as if he thought she would cower at his mere glance. Integra huffed, clearly he had already underestimated her. Most may have run away in fear but she wouldn't back down so easily if at all. His glare wasn't even half as cold as the stern look Alucard could give. However she didn't expect him to open his mouth so soon.

"You know up close with all that hair you look like a woman." He plainly stated in a smug monotone.

His voice was that of an American city boy, but didn't match that of residents of this city. Mr. Simmons stiffened and shot a quick glance over to Integra before scolding the boy. She herself fought to hold back the snide comment brewing in her thoughts.

"Mr. Barret! Do not be rude, you apologize to Miss. Hellsing right away."

The boy seemed to tilt his head in thought before turning back to Integra.

"My apologies; allow me to rephrase it; you know you from far away in that suit you look like a man."

The agent shook his head.

"I'm very sorry Miss Hellsing. The boy knows better but-

Integra waved it off.

"Not a problem Mr. Simmons, I'm quite used to dealing with this all the time at my work."

She turned giving the boy a smile. He frown simply deepened.

"I see." The agent seemed to sigh in relief. "Well one moment please while I gather the necessary paper work." He glared at Zachery. "Behave yourself."

The moment he was gone Integra wasn't at all surprised that he didn't even listen.

"You British." Was his first question.

"English actually."

"There a difference?"

"I'm from England, therefor I'm English."

He narrowed his eyes before spreading out in the chair and throwing his arm over the back.

"Why don't you just get lost lady."

"Why don't you just behave yourself."

They stared each other down. It was certainly new to Integra, this was one of the few times someone didn't just about wet their self under her gaze and she couldn't help but wonder why he didn't bring up her last name. However she wouldn't put it past him to just not have read about it, or anything at all.

"What does some high class stick up her ass woman want with some brat like me?"

"So you know you're a brat. You do it on purpose?"

Of course she already knew he did but was trying to steer the conversation away from 'why' she was here.

"Only to keep self-imposed 'nice' people like you away."

Integra smirked.

"I never said I was nice."

* * *

The sun was quick to give way to the night as the moon less sky blanketed the city and its tall buildings in darkness. With the arrival of the night so too did the monsters awaken. Seras stirred in her cage; stretching and yawning like the beast she currently was.

It would appear that she was in a room with all the lights shut off. The animal easily slipped through the bars and wobbled across the room. Her movement was still lacking a bit and unbalanced but hunger called and she was intent on answering.

The room was rather luxurious, though not like the Brazilian penthouse she and Alucard had stayed in for less than a few hours it was still nice and spacious. Cream walls, gold edging, crimson drapes, and cream carpeting, the room wasn't too bad looking but right now she was only interested in the fridge. Seras advanced on the small cooling device.

Her shadows shifted, rising and flowing like black mass before solidifying as Seras walked up to the fridge pulling it open in her human form. Inside were countless bottles of prestigious alcohol and even chocolates. Seras sighed as her eyes noticed the expertly wrapped squares of chocolate; she shook her head as it probably wouldn't taste the same anyways and grabbed the blood pack allowing the door to slam shut as she turned away.

The Draculina plopped down on a stool about to sink her fangs into the bag only to find something wrong. She noticed that as she sat down the stool was cooler than it should have been; though not that it mattered as the cold had no effect on her, but she could still feel the difference in temperature. Seras looked down to examine the stool under her. She just about dropped her blood pack as she laughed.

"Oops! Don't won't Integra to wake up to find me like this."

With a mere thought her shadows shifted again wrapping around her bare form and taking the shape and color of her red uniform. She inspected the outfit making sure this time she didn't miss anything important this time. Seras considered maybe using a more casual outfit but this one would due for now.

"Guess I should find more time to practice later…" She mumbled to herself as she approached the bed where Integra lay.

It was no surprise to see Sir Integra sprawled out on the bed on her back like she had long since passed out. Integra's right arm was hanging off the side of the bed as her body was at an angle and her head just barely on the pillow; her feet were pulled up and she was still dressed in her day attire without a single blanket on. Though she didn't snore she still breathed loudly with her mouth hanging open.

Seras rolled her eyes and tosses her empty pack into the trash. At the foot of the bed files and countless papers were spread out that she guessed Integra had been going through before passing out. The vampire started with the mess of papers; taking them and placing them in a messy stack on the floor to organize later. With a grin she gripped the ends of the blanket that Integra was currently laying on and with one swift motion she jerked it right out from under.

It was similar to the way a magician would pull the table cloth out from under a bunch of silverware and plates, but she used her shadows to cheat so Integra wasn't awoken. Setting the soft heavy blanket aside she moved on to remove the Hellsing's eye patch, bowtie-thingy, coat, and belt before rolling her over and setting her head on the pillow. Seras threw the blanket out allowing it lay over her and set about putting everything away as Integra curled up under the cover.

With the belt and jacket hung up, the eye patch and bowtie placed on the nightstand, Seras got to work on the pile of papers. First she laid them all out over the floor; placing the 'needs signature' in one pile and the informational texts in another. The Draculina picked up an orange folder only to have a folded piece of paper fall out. From the looks of it the paper was a letter.

Normally she wouldn't read the stuff she went through but the contents of the folder had her just dying to know what it said. Inside the folder was more information about the Barret boy and a various other printed letters informing Integra that the search for the sender of her odd letter could not be found. One even when as far to say that all traces of said person seemed to have been erased.

Seras peaked over the bed to make sure Integra was still passed out before unfolding the mystery letter. Its content's read as such:

_To Integra Fairbrook Windgates Hellsing_

_To be honest, what I am about to tell you will most likely be a shock and you may not believe me or even think this is a hoax, but I assure you my words are true._

_Only recently did I learn of your existence so I doubt that you are aware of me or my family. We had just barely escaped the 'terrorist' attack on London having moved to America the year before. In 2004 my wife died and I gave up my only son to spare him my life. I am not proud of the things or dealings that I have done, but would do it all again if it meant the safety of my wife and son. _

_Lately I am being followed more and more and it is only a matter of time before they close in. I have learned that they are for some reason interested in my blood and linage. They seem to think I have some power or trick up my sleeve, but I think they are somehow confusing me with you as I have no idea of the seal or Count they speak of. However they seem to understand that I have no control over this Count, but are convinced that my blood may still somehow help them on their endeavor. _

_Today I will go into hiding, even if you use any means you will not find me. Though I would like for my son to stay away from my family it would seem that his erratic behavior has drawn attention to himself. An idiot like myself he has gotten himself into the wrong crowd and may have already been noticed. _

_I do not know by what means you are safe, but know you are probably safer than where he is now. From what I understand he was named Zachery Barret and is now 16, but jumps from foster to foster due to inexcusable behavior._

_I ask you as your illegitimate half-brother to take in my idiot son. He will need someone strong to guide him for the events that are to come. For the monsters that have come out of the shadows. I can't really give you any information about who may come after you since I've encountered only grunts and some form of strange black dog creature, but they appear to be quite organized._

_Take care_

_Your Half-Brother_

That was the end of the letter. Seras folded it up and tucked it back into the folder. It was unlike Integra to withhold information from her unless she wasn't entirely sure of the situation herself, but Seras recalls an encounter with a black hound a couple of years ago. It had immediately fled at the sight of her, but she had always got the feeling it may have mistaken her for someone else; it was not common for monsters to flee from her since her reputation wasn't really all that well know at the time.

Could the hound she saw a few years back have been a familiar? Seras wondered if maybe it had mistaken her for Alucard. From what she understood about vampires was that they were considered to be rather powerful shape-shifters. Or at one point in time at least from what her master had said. Factoring in that the appearance of a powerful vampire is almost always a lie and that since she originates from Alucard making their aura very similar it was possible she was mistaken for him.

Seras bit her thumb in thought. It was both a possible good and bad thing. If they thought she was Alucard then the lesser ones might stay away, but it could also draw unwanted attention from opponents stronger than herself. She would need more power if the worst occurred, but gaining that kind of power required killing humans. Not something she was currently in a position to do; the simple vampires did add to her overall strength when she consumed them, if she did, but not nearly enough to be helpful.

After about two hours Seras finally finished with the paper work. Taking them she tucked them into a briefcase so they were hidden from prying eyes. The vampire sat in a lone chair across the room but still within sight of Integra. The new bit of information made her wary of potential enemies as she allowed her power and senses to flow out, flooding the room, halls, and a considerable amount of the of the hotel, but was sure to keep it well hidden as to not scare off any enemies.

She growled feeling very territorial at the moment. Seras stilled her tapping foot and closed her eyes allowing her power to sweep over more of the hotel. All seemed to be clear, but that didn't help her feeling of anxiety that she had learned not to ignore. It meant that though nothing was happening at the moment something still could happen soon enough.

To say she was displeased at the thought of a fight was not entirely true, though she did her best to suppress it, Seras Victoria could not deny that part of her was overjoyed at the idea of another fight. Even if she was to face a more powerful foe her ego would not allow her to shy away. That part of her just couldn't wait and was dying to know who was going to pick a fight with her next. Seras shook her head as if to shake the thoughts away, mixing them with countless other less important ones in hopes they might remain buried.

Not now, she wouldn't allow the darkness within herself cause a scene, but knew better than to hope for it to stay at bay forever. In the end her fate was sealed a long time ago, but she would at least play her current role for as long as she could until then. Seras convinced herself that it was for the best if the enemy continued to keep their distance.

* * *

**I did my best to make the letter seem legit, but I don't know. I also feel I could have written more for the airport section, but it just wouldn't flow so I kept it short. At this point Seras has become like a care taker for Integra. We all know she probably needs it to since Walter was most likely the one that kept everything organized for the 'work till you pass out' Integra. Doubt she goes as far as to do the laundry but maybe keeps other things organized and keeps Integra on track, maybe.**

**Thanks for reading. Also thinks for the comments/favorites/follows and stuff.**

**Next chapter will go more into Zachery and Integra's dealings with each other. And also his reaction to Seras the wolf dog creature later on. Integra is not very happy to find out Seras has run off the play with another dog.**

**Dog Eat Dog World**


End file.
